


Deja que permanezca así

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Angustía, Drama, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, Pareja crack, misterio, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre supo que estaba destinado a encontrarlo, siempre supo que todo sería difícil, y el destino siempre cambiaría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja que permanezca así

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CattivaRagazza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/gifts).



**Título:** Deja que permanezca así

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** Al principio es PG-13, más aun así dejaré la clasificación en PG-17, pensando a futuro.

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Basil Hawkins/Sanji

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Advertencias:** Pareja crack, personajes con la apariencia de antes del Time Skipe. AU.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Siempre supo que estaba destinado a encontrarlo, siempre supo que todo sería difícil, y el destino siempre cambiaría. 

**Dedicado a:** CattivaRagazza (mi beta que ando descuidando mucho)

 **Notas de autor:** Un long fic de una pareja crack, la verdad es un regalo para Cattiva, dado que sé que esta pareja no gusta demasiado, aparte de que no hay casi nada de ellos (para no decir que nada), no puedo hacerlo en el mundo pirata, debido a que, bueno, Basil no ha hecho contacto con ninguno de los Mugiwara. No tengo esperado que este fanfic tenga seguidores, ni nada por el estilo, lo hago porque quiero y porque me gusta este par. Para hacer este fic, me baso en la magia, las cartas del Tarot y lo oscuro, todo está investigado, nada es hecho al azar, si les da curiosidad los representantes de las cartas, pueden buscar sus simbologías.  

 

 

 

**Prologo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_El sonido de papel deslizándose sobre una superficie plana era lo único que resonaba en aquella habitación solo iluminada por una vela. Un niño rubio se encontraba enfrascado observando unas cartas de una baraja de Tarot, sus ojos color carmín no dejaban de ver lo que había en la mesa._

_—Ya nació— dijo en voz baja, hablándole a nadie en concreto—, el dueño de la carta de El Ahorcado ha nacido. Su número es el tres y su nombre lo llevará, tres en punto. Pero —el niño frunció el ceño—, se encontrará con El Loco, que aún no ha nacido y La Fuerza que ha nacido tres meses antes que él._

_El niño cerró sus ojos, desde los seis años había aprendido a leer aquellas cartas, y siempre que quería leer su suerte, le salía la carta de El Ahorcado, no era para representarlo, el niño sabía que su carta era el de El Mago, y que no cambiaría hasta que fuera capaz de seguir su destino. Siempre se topaba con que en un punto, su destino ya no se veía, y todo ocurría después de que la carta de El Ahorcado salía en la línea del futuro._

_Comenzó a acomodar las cartas y se levantó de la silla, dentro de diecinueve años sabría qué era lo que tenía que hacer, mientras, tenía que escapar de aquel lugar y hacerse de un nombre, las cartas habían dicho que esa noche era el día que debía emprender su viaje._

_—Gracias por todo—dijo y volteó a mirar al cadáver de una mujer—, las cartas predijeron que ya era tiempo que descansaras._

_El niño se adentró a la oscuridad, miró hacia el Norte y se dirigió al Este, el Norte siempre era frio, y el Norte aun no era su destino._


End file.
